Tools and other items or equipment may be useful at various workstations on a vehicle assembly floor. These tools may be distributed using one or more bins on one or more pallets in the vehicle assembly area. For example, a tool may be disposed in a bin resting on a pallet and the tool may be delivered to a particular workstation by loading the pallet on a cart and pulling the cart to one of the various workstations.
Over the course of a single workshift on an assembly floor, many tools or other items or equipment may need to be delivered to various workstations requiring many bins and pallets to be loaded and unloaded to and from dollies that may be delivered to and from the various workstations by being pulled by a cart. For example, in one six hour shift, over 2,500 pallets may be loaded and unloaded to and from dollies on the assembly floor. This volume of loading and unloading of pallets may strain current systems for delivering tools, slowing work flows and adding to inefficiencies on the vehicle assembly floor.
Accordingly, a need exists for conveyor systems having dollies with automatic unloading multi-bar linkage systems for automatically unloading a dolly.